


Kung Hindi Ngayon, Kailan Pa?

by nineafternoons



Series: The Adventures of Torpeng Soonyoung [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CRACK ITS REALLY CRACK, Comedy, Crack, M/M, a bit of drama but you know it's still fluff in general, taglish fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineafternoons/pseuds/nineafternoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahit basang sisiw ang peg, huwag maging chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

  
Being a torpe is huge a no-no in the Choi household.  
  
Masasabi na isa itong _holy rule_ —meaning, kasing importante ito ng pagsuot ng tsinelas sa bahay, at ng pagubos ng kanin na sinaing ni Yaya. Mula sa unang halakhak ni Soonyoung bilang isang cute na baby hanggang sa pagtungtong niya sa  kolehiyo, ito na ang nakaugaliang sabihin ng kanyang ama—lalo na kapag napunta sila sa topic ng non-existent love life niya.  
  
Sadnu?  
  
_Gather all the chix_ , payo ng kanyang ama na si Seungcheol. _Dapat luminya sila para sa'yo._ _Alam mo 'yun? Eenie, meenie, minie, moe._  
  
"Wala ka talagang kwenta magbigay ng advice!"  
  
"Selos ka lang," asar ni Seungcheol. "Pero don't worry, babe, diba ikaw naman ang sinagot ko nung niliga—"  
  
"Mga anak, wag kayong maniwala sa delusyon ng tatay ninyo,"  sabi ni Jeonghan. "Halos dalawang taon nga nan-ligaw sa'kin 'yan eh. Araw-araw, nag-iigib! Gabi-gabi, puro harana kahit sintunado! Kala nga ng lola niyo nag-aapply siya as a homeboy eh."  
  
"Okay lang, Ma," sabi ni Chan-potpot, chibog na chibog sa eggs at bacon na hinanda ni Jeonghan, "naniniwala po kami sa'yo. Bakit naman ikaw ang manliligaw kay Papa eh…" in-examine niya ang mukha ng kanyang Papa. "Ang panget panget niya?"  
  
"Ikaw talagang bata ka! Baka nakakakimutan mo na kamukha mo 'ko?"  
  
"Hindi po ah. Ang cute ko kaya!"  
  
"Oo nga, potpot!" sipot ni Jeonghan "Ang cute mo talaga; mana sa'kin!"  
  
"Anyway, saan na ba ako?" tanong ni Seungchol habang ngumunguya, okay lang, alam niya naming gwapo siya. In denial lang yung bunso niya. "Ay oo—" tumalsik ang kanin mula sa bibig niya at napunta yung butil sa pisngi ni Soonyoung. "Anak—"  
  
"Okay lang ako, Pa," sabi ng emo nilang panganay. Sa lagay na ito, feeling niya matatalo niya na si Wonwoo, ang kanilang hardinero, sa larangan ng emo. "Kaya ko naman eh."  
  
"My baby damulag panganay, no offense pero," tiningnan ni Soonyoung ang kanyang Mama. "ilang buwan bago mo siya masendan ng friend request sa FB?"  
  
"I was young," depensa ni Soonyoung. Syempre kailangan niya protektahan ang pride niya (kung meron pang natitira.) "Wala pa akong experience nun."  
  
Tinaas ni Jeonghan ang kanyang kilay. "Anak, parang last week mo lang ata siya na-add sa FB."  
  
Shet.  
  
"Kaya Soonyoung," sabi ni Seungcheol. "dapat gumagawa ka na ng isang mahabang mahabang liny—aray!"  
  
"Isa pang beses at matutulog ka sa labas."  
  
"Sorry na po." mumble ni Seungcheol.  
  
"Soonyoung, tinry mo na ba siyang ligawan?" tanong ni Jeonghan pagtapos niyang uminom ng orange juice.  
  
Aktuwali, ilang beses na pinag-isipan ni Soonyoung 'yan—nandun na eh; mayroon na nga siyang isangkatutak na pick-up lines (sinulat niya pa nga sa palad niya, just in case na makalimutan niya). Ready to go na, may bala na siya for war.  
  
Ulol, sino bang niloloko niya.  
  
Crush nga siya ng bayan, oo (ang hirap nga maging pogi eh), pero pag nakikita niya si Lee Jihoon sa hallways, feeling niya napunta na yung kaluluwa niya sa langit, at ayun—tulala siya, kinikilig yung tumbong. Hays. Hindi siya na-inform na pwede na pala tumira yung mga angel sa Earth. Wow, the future is now.  
  
"Ser at Ser at Ser at Ser," biglang singit ni Yaya Seungkwan. "Nakoe po! Malapet na po magtaym. Maleleyt na po sina Ser Chan-potpot at Ser Soonyang sa eskul!"  
  
Mabuti na lang at patapos na sila kumain. Bago sila umalis sa bahay, kiniss muna ng magkapatid ang kanilang Mama at nag-wave goodbye sa kanilang Papa.  
  
"Bakit di niyo na ako kinikiss?" tanong ni Seungcheol, nagpa-pout.  
  
"Aw babe, ako na lang magkikiss sa'yo!" offer ni Jeonghan habang naka-duck face at nakaharap sa kanyang minamahal na asawa.  
  
Wala talaga silang filter.  
  
  
  
☆☆☆  
  
  
  
Bongga ang pagkabog ng heart ni Soonyoung the moment na tumapak siya sa campus. _Yes, makikita ko na si Jihoon. Thank you for this opportunity, world._  
  
"Pare, kala ko pa naman ang lakas ng game mo," sabi ni Junhui while he's shaking his ulo. "Pero pagdating kay Jihoon, sobrang tameme ka."  
  
"Hindi kaya," weh. "Minsan nanghihiram siya sa'kin ng pencil…"  
  
"Tapos?"  
  
"Tapos…ayun…pinahiram ko siya ng pencil."  
  
"'Lam mo minsan 'di ko alam kung bakit ang daming chix na nagkakacrush sa'yo," Junhui sighed. Grabe, ang savage naman niya. "Isipin mo nga—may itsura ka, matalino, mabait…pero wapakels lang lahat 'yun kapag hindi ka nagda-moves sa love of your life. Tingnan mo nga kami ng my babyloves Minghao; going strong."  
  
"Pero, pare, grabe. Pag nandiyan siya, wala—as in kweek!" he made kunyari his lalamunan is being sliced. "Dedoks na ako. Lakas ng tama niya sa'kin, bro."  
  
"Hay jusko, araw-araw mong sinasabi sa'kin 'yan. As your bro, I'm very concerned. Just try and talk to him."  
  
"Pano kung ayaw niya sa'kin?"  
  
"Di ka pa nga kilala, aayawan ka na kaagad? Di naman ganun si Jihoon. Plus, he borrow pencils from you. Dagdag pogi points din 'yun 'no. Sa panahon ngayon wala na yung essence ng 'sharing is caring.'"  
  
"Di ko alam kung saan mo nakuha 'yan pero okay," tiningnan niya ang golden Casio watch niya (may calcu pa nga eh). "Teka, my next class is in 5 minutes. Kasama ko si Jihoon sa class na 'yun. Okay, bye."  
  
"Sige, mag-ingat ka ha! Pagpalain ka sana, Soonyoung, pagpalain ka!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Soonyoung?"  
  
_Shit._  
  
"Soonyoung?"  
  
_Holy shitbols and fishbols._  
  
Soonyoung cleared his lalamunan. "Uh," wow, so nice naman, Soonyoung. Jusko, naiiyak na ata siya.  
  
"Pwede pahiram ng eraser?" tanong ni Jihoon. _Kunin mo na lahat. My heart, my soul, my body._  
  
"Eraser?" he replied dumbly.  
  
"Oo," tumango si Jihoon. Mukha talaga siyang anghel—sugar, spice and everything nice. Biased talaga si Lord, pero hindi siya nagrereklamo. "Alam mo 'yun diba? Yung eraser?"  
  
"Huh?" Nagpapawis na siya. He silently thanked the aircon (kung hindi parang basang sisiw na siya sa sobrang nerbyos.) "Uh—oo...oo! Alam ko 'yun."  
  
"Ah," biglang tumawa si Jihoon. RIP Soonyoung. "So meron ka ba 'nun? Pwede ko bang hiramin?"  
  
"Oo—" kinuha niya yung pencil case niya. "Uh, eto," inabot niya yung eraser. "Eraser…yung pambura."  
  
"Sabaw ka ba?"  
  
"Huh?" huh siya ng huh, huhuhmbalusin niya na sarili niya. Get it together, man. _Remember: ikaw si Soonyoung! Crush ng bayan, mapagmahal, gwapo, chinito—_  
  
"Hinde, tao ako."  
  
_Nice going. Sinira mo ang pinakamahabang convo niyo ni Jihoon. Goodbye Philippines, Goodbye world—the universe rather. It was nice knowing you._  
  
Pero, pinagpala ata siya ng mga santo dahil mula sa poker face, biglang nag-smile si Jihoon. Isang miracle.  
  
"May sense of humor ka rin, 'no? Pasalamat ka cute ka."  
  
Shet.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sabi ko cute ka," inulit ni Jihoon. "At thank you sa eraser. Paalala mo sa'kin kapag di ko nabalik ah."  
  
Cute siya. Sabi ni Jihoon cute siya. Pwede na siyang mamatay. Mamatay na masaya. Teka, wala pa ata siyang nare-reserve na memorial lot.  
  
Pumasok na ang prof at nagsimula na ang klase. Hindi parin niya matanggal sa isip si Jihoon, lalo na’t medyo katabi niya lang. Hindi siya mapakali, parang may kiti-kiti sa pwet. He sneaked a glance sa pinakacute na tao sa mundong ibabaw at shet.  
  
Yun lang: _shet._  
  
Hindi niya alam, pero he spent the whole period staring at Jihoon. Kung siya na lang kaya pag-aralan niya? Baka maging the next Tiffany Uy na siya.  
  
Hindi niya namalayan na binalik na ni Jihoon yung eraser niya with a smile. Mas lalo na, hindi niya namalayan at tapos na yung period; empty yung notebook niya, pero yung puso niya busog na busog. Nakatayo si Jihoon sa harapan niya, while he’s nakaupo.  
  
“Thank you talaga sa pagpapahiram sa’kin,” sabi ni Jihoon.  
  
“Ako?” tinuro niya yung sarili niya kasi hindi siya makapaniwala na someone like Lee Jihoon is talking to him.  
  
“Hinde, yung kapitbahay ko.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Ano ka ba. Syempre ikaw,” pinaglaruan niya yung strap ng backpack niya. “Nahihiya na nga ako minsan sa kakahiram. Baka isipin mo na wala akong school supplies.”  
  
“Hinde!” medyo napasigaw si Soonyoung. At last, nahanap niya na yung boses niya. “Okay lang. Okay lang talaga. Kahit buong pencil case ko pa nga hiramin mo eh.”  
  
“Ang funny mo talaga,” Jihoon laughed. “O sige, aalis na ako. Bye, Soonyoung!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grabe pare, gusto ko na ata siyang pakasalan," sabi niya kay Junhui habang nakikipagsiksikan sila sa LRT.  
  
"Pakasal na kaagad? Di ka pa nga nagda-da-moves eh."  
  
"Yun nga eh. Di ko na alam gagawin ko. Lam mo 'yun? He leaves me breathless."  
  
"Sige ka, if you don't move fast, baka maunahan ka pa."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I nod my head yes but I want to say no?"  
  
"Gago ka. Ano ngang ibig sabihin mo?"  
  
"Nako, pare," pumalatak si Junhui. "Hindi lang ikaw yung crush ng bayan. Popu rin kaya si Jihoon. Maraming manliligaw 'yan, in and out of uni.”  
  
Natameme si Soonyoung. Hanggang sa pagbaba niya sa stop niya, ang sinabi lang ni Junhui ang nasa isip niya. Pano na ‘yan? Mas lalong nababawasan ang chance niya para makasama si Jihoon. Hindi naman siya ganito katorpe pagdating sa mga ibang girls na nagkakandarapa para sa atensyon niya. _Yun nga eh, sabi ng voice inside his head._ Sino ba ‘yan? Si Joy, Anger, Fear, Sadness o Disgust? _Iba sila. Hindi sila si Jihoon._  
  
“Ser, magandang hapon!” tawag ni Mingyu habang nagbi-beep beep. Siya ang trusted family driver nila. “O, ba’t parang down ka. Anyare?”  
  
“Maraming nagkakacrush sa crush ko,” mahinang sabi ni Soonyoung pagkasakay niya sa kotse.  
  
“So?” stinart niya na ang engine ng Pajero. “Wag ka kasi torpe, Ser. Dapat mag-da-moves ka na ng todo.”  
  
“Da-moves? Pano?”  
  
“Ewan ko, Ser, honestly. Pick-up lines? Kapalan mo mukha mo?”  
  
“Hays, sige thank you na lang, Mingyu.”  
  
“Okay lang, Ser. Kaya mo ‘yan.”  
  
Sana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_'Di mo alam dahil sa 'yo  
  
Ako'y 'di makakain  
  
'Di rin makatulog  
  
Buhat ng iyong lokohin  
  
Kung ako'y muling iibig  
  
Sana'y 'di maging katulad mo  
  
Tulad mo na may pusong bato_  
  
  
  
“Seungkwan,” bulong ni Jeonghan habang nakadikit yung tenga niya sa pintuan ng kwarto ng anak niya. “Anyare sa anak ko? Bakit nag jo-Jovit Baldivino?”  
  
“Nakoe! Di ko po alam, Ser! Pagdating niya, ganyan na po siya. Siguro nag-eemo nanaman dahil sa crush niya.”  
  
Jeonghan sighed. Sa totoo lang, ‘di niya alam kung saan nakuha ng anak niya ang pagkatorpe. ‘Di naman siguro galing sa asawa niya, since sobrang kapal ng mukha nun.  
  
“Sige, Seungkwan pahinga ka muna. Kakausapin ko muna ‘to.”  
  
“Yes, Ser!”  
  
Nang umalis na si Seungkwan, nag-knock si Jeonghan sa door. Hindi pwede ‘to.  
  
“SOONYOUNG PEPITO JUANITO PULGOSO KWON CHOI, BUKSAN MO ANG PINTO NGAYON DIN!”  
  
“HINDI PO ‘YAN NAKA-LOCK!”  
  
“Ah, ganun ba,” medyo napahiya siya. Pero whatever. Kailangan niyang bigyan ng piece of mind ang panganay niya. Jusko, pangarap niyang magka-apo, at kung ganito kapabebe ang anak niya, hindi niya ito matatanggap.  
  
“Ano ba ‘yan, Ma, san mo nakuha yung ‘pepito juanito pulgoso’?” tanong ni Soonyoung nang pumasok si Jeonghan.  
  
“Ang boring kasi kapag Choi Soonyoung lang,” umupo siya sa kama ng anak niya, ‘Pusong Bato’ still on full blast. “Anak, may gusto akong sabihin sayo.”  
  
“May milagro nanaman kayong nagawa ni Papa?”  
  
“Hinde, ano ka ba…” napaisip si Jeonghan tungkol dun sa milagro. Hm, pwede. “Tungkol sa love life mo.”  
  
“Ah,” bago ma-close ni Soonyoung ang laptop niya, hinablot ito ni Jeonghan.  
  
“MA!”  
  
“Teka, ano ‘to—” tumayo si Jeonghan at inexamin niya ang FB profile na stinastalk ni Soonyoung.  
  
“Ma, ano ba!”  
  
Lee Jihoon ang nakalagay na pangalan. Huh, wow, so eto pala yung kinababaliwan ng anak niya.  
  
“Oh my god,” sabi ni Jeonghan.  
  
“Ano meron, Ma?” Nako, may masamang kutob siya, Soonyoung thought.  
  
Tahimik na binigay ni Jeonghan ang laptop sa anak niya, “Soonyoung,” sabi niya seriously.  
  
“Ma, I swear, mabait siya, matalino, talented, cute—” Soonyoung started explaining. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya kapag inawayan ng magulang niya ang the ultimate love of his life.  
  
“IDI-DISOWN KITA KAPAG DI MO SIYA NAPAKASALAN!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Tingnan mo naman, Soonyoung!” dabog ni Jeonghan habang nagwa-whine. “Ang cute, cute niya! Maganda yung genes niya, maganda yung genes mo! Perfect! Nako juskoooooo, Soonyoung, pag eto pinakawalan mo, sasapokin kita.”  
  
“Jusko, kala ko naman ayaw mo sa kanya…”  
  
“Ayaw ko? Kung pwede nga kami manligaw ng Papa mo para sa’yo eh! Sige na, huhubels. Kailangan masama siya sa family tree natin.”  
  
“Yun yung plano,” Soonyoung nodded. “Pero di ko alam…ang daming nagkaka-crush sa kanya. He’s out of my league.”  
  
Hinit ni Jeonghan ang panganay niya sa shoulders. “Ikaw talagang bata ka! That’s _not_ the spirit. Kailangan confident ka kapag liligawan mo siya. Ano? Hanggang tingin ka lang ba? ‘Di ‘yan pwede sa mga Choi!”  
  
“Opo,”  
  
“Pag di mo siya naging asawa o kahit ano, mananagot ka sa’kin.”  
  
“Hays,” nag-pout si Soonyoung. “Well, today, tinawag niya akong cute, so plus points din ‘yun.”  
  
“Ayun naman pala eh! So may chance ka.”  
  
“Pero maraming may crush sa kanya,” pilit ni Soonyoung. “Wala talaga akong chance. Baka nga di niya ako type eh.”  
  
“Pinalaki ka ba namin ng Papa mo nang ganyan? Dapat go na go ka! Hindi naggi-give up ang mga Choi!”  
  
“Pano ba naging kayo ni Papa?” naisip ni Soonyoung na siguro pwede siyang mainspire sa story ng parents niya. Malay mo, baka may makuha siyang reference.  
  
“Well,” napangiti si Jeonghan. Finlip niya ang hair niya at sinabi, “’Di ko siya nagustuhan nung una, to be honest. Pero ayun, makulit siya; araw-araw nagbibigay ng gifts sa’kin, palaging nag-iigib for our family. Medyo crush ko na nga siya bago niya pa akong legit na ligawan, kaya plus points din ‘yun,” mas naging wide ang smile niya from the memory. “Tapos isang gabi, he stole a kiss from me. Nakita ng lola mo. Ayun, nahimatay. Nung unang panahon kasi sobrang sacred ng mga kiss. Kaya pagtapos namin mag-college, nagpakasal na kami.”  
  
“Wow,”  
  
“Oo, wow,” tumango si Jeonghan. “Kahit lokaret yung tatay mo, mahal na mahal ko parin siya.”  
  
Nagkwento pa lalo si Jeonghan tungkol sa adventures nila ni Seungcheol nung araw nila. So to say, maraming natutunan si Soonyoung sa panliligaw at thankful siya na he confided to his Mama. One thing na sure siya though, is hindi siya manliligaw through FB or text. Feeling niya hindi gaano ka-special kapag ganun—kaya nung umalis na ang Mama niya, in-open niya ulit yung FB profile ni Jihoon at inisip, _tomorrow, ta-try ko na mag-da-moves. Magiging hokage na ako._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ate @aiavena for proofreading!!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sino nga ba ang mas hokage? 
> 
> \+ the fight between a GMA stan and an ABS-CBN stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> slight!angst (actually si soonyoung lang. pagdasal niyo po siya) + family drama (???)
> 
> tbh i don't even know what i'm writing anymore

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

 

“Soonyoung?”

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

“Soonyoung!”

“HA!” mabilis na tinanggal ni Soonyoung ang earphones niya at tumingala. Ay, mamma mia at papa mia! Bongga ka ‘day ang kabog ng puso ni Soonyoung. Nasa design class sila ngayon. Tapos na siya output niya kaya nagsound trip muna siya. Hindi niya naman in-expect na kausapin siya ng crush niya. Mabait talaga si Lord.

“Pwede pahiram ng 2B pencil?” tanong ni Jihoon.

He silently made tango and got his malaking pencil case. Para na nga itong treasure chest eh. Pride and joy niya ‘to. The only person he shares it with is—walang iba kung hindi si—Lee Jihoon. Love of his life, wallpaper niya sa laptop, at future husband. Kung pwede nga, hindi lang pencil case ang ipapahiram niya sa kanya; buong buhay niya na rin. Charot. I-nonote niya nga ‘yun under his list of ‘future wedding vows to Jihoon.’

“Ah, eto,” he carefully handed him the lapis. _Come on, Soonyoung, say something else!_ “Gusto mo ba rin ng eraser?” _Baka gusto mo rin tanggapin ang love ko._

“Hm, okay lang kahit ‘wag na. Nagdoo-doodle lang naman ako eh.”

“Tapos ka na sa output mo?” _Yes, keep up the conversation! That’s what I’m talking about!_

“Kanina pa. Naunahan pa nga kita eh,” ngumiti si Jihoon at hinold up niya yung drawing niya. Kung patay na si Soonyoung, mas patay na siya ngayon. Patay na patay para kay Jihoon. “Eto oh, dinoodle kita. Ang cute ‘no?”

“A…ako?” hindi na siya makahinga. “D-din…rawing…mo…ako?”

“Bakit?” nagpout si Jihoon. Shit, sobrang cute niya. “Panget ba? Hindi mo ba kahawig?”

“Hinde! Hinde! Kahawig ko! Ang ganda!”

“So sinasabi mong gwapo ka?”

“Huh?”

“Joke lang,” Jihoon playfully hit him. Hindi niya na ipapalaba ang long-sleeves na ‘to kay Yaya Seungkwan. “Ito naman. Hindi mabiro. O, gusto mo sa’yo na lang?”

“Ah, sige…”

“Actually,” napatigil si Jihoon. “‘Wag na. Akin na lang.”

“Ah, sige,” Soonyoung blushed. Konti na lang titili na siya. Anong magagawa niya? Ang cute-cute niya. Parang lahat na ng kagandahan sa mundo ibinuhos ni Lord sa kanya. “‘Kaw bahala.”

Nag-giggle si Jihoon at _shet po,_ boom pak for the economy. Tumaas na ang GDP ng bansa. “Sige, uh…so…” he changed the topic, “anong pinapakinggan mo kanina?”

Tinuro niya yung iPod niya. “Yung kanta? Ah…I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon. Ka-LSS kasi,” he cleared his lalamunan. “Ikaw? Anong song ka LSS ngayon?”

“Uhm, Bakit ‘Di Ka Crush Ng Crush Mo,” sabi ni Jihoon. “Relatable kasi.”

_Ano._

“Relatable?” if you listen closely, you can rinig Soonyoung’s puso break into pieces. “May…crush ka?”

Hindi makatingin si Jihoon sa kanya. “Oo,” he laughed. “Pero ayun, baka ayaw niya sa’kin…”

Before Soonyong could reply, the prof dismissed them na. Mas naunang tumayo si Jihoon, at ganon-ganunan lang, nag-wave goodbye na sa kanya.

Hindi na niya nabalik yung pencil niya.

 

***

DAYS LATER…

 

“Junhui, anong gagawin ko?”

Junhui made irap and closed his textbook. “Bro, simple lang ang sagot sa tanong mo: kausapin mo siya. Tao to tao. Person to person.”

“Hindi kasi ‘yun. May ibang crush siya. Pa’no kung MU na sila? Grabe, bro, ang sakit.”

“Oh my god,” sobra na ang awa niya para sa best friend niya. “Soonyoung, ilang araw mo na ba siyang hindi kinakausap?”

“Two days.”

“Two days?!” napasigaw si Junhui. He held Soonyoung’s shoulders and made alog. “Soonyoung, ikaw ba ‘yan? Anong ginawa mo sa best friend ko?”

“Bro, naman. Hindi ba pwedeng sawi muna?”

“Pero ibang level na ‘to ha.”

Paiyak na si Soonyoung. Grabe, Junhui is not putting up with this. Hindi ito ang Soonyoung na kilala niya. Kahit kalian talaga oblivious ang kaibigan niya. “Kala ko ba maghohokage ka na?”

“Paano kung puro salita lang ako? Plus, may ibang crush na siya.”

“Still. You shouldn’t give up. Malay mo, ikaw yung crush niya?”

“Ayokong umasa.”

Junhui stared at him. Nako, pagpalain sana siya ng bawat santo sa gagawin niya. _Tinder who? Andito na si Wen Junhui!_ “Sige, tatawagin ko si Jihoon para sa’yo.”

“WAG!”

Junhui raised his hands and waved to Jihoon. “JIHOON! JIHOON!”

“Shit, Junhui anong ginagawa mo?!”

Tumayo si Jihoon from his table and lumakad papunta kila Soonyoung. Grabe ang kabog ng heartchichi ni Soonyoung, to the maximum super mega levellacious. This is too much.

“Hi,” nagsmile si Jihoon sa kanila. Hindi makatingin si Soonyoung sa mata niya. “May kailangan kayo?”

“Actually, si Soonyoung may kailangan sa’yo,” Junhui wiggled his kilay. “Diba, bro?”

Suddenly, parang statwa na ang naging peg ni Soonyoung. Statwa na puno ng pawis, statwa na sobrang red ang mukha parang tinapunan siya ng pinta. “Huh?”

Nakatingin si Jihoon sa kanya, waiting for his sagot. “Uhm…”

As always, limitado ang vocab niya when it comes to this Hulog ng Langit Gwapo Chinito. _Okay, Soonyoung kaya mo ‘to. This is it pancit. Mas hinintay mo ‘to kesa sa mga laban ni Pacquiao._

“Uh—Ji…Ji…” nag-gulp si Soonyoung. “Ji…gee, gee, gee baby baby?”

“Huh?” ani ni Jihoon, nakakunot. “Girls’ Generation?”

Nag-facepalm si Junhui. Gusto niyang tumayo at ipagkalat sa buong mundo na wala siyang kakilang tao na nagngangalang Kwon Soonyoung. Ibang klase ang secondhand embarrassment na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Sorry, Soonyoung.

“Pasensya na ah, ‘lam mo na…nakakabaliw yung Engineering Math,” pabulong na sabi ni Junhui kay Jihoon. Best Friend of the Year Award goes to him. “Ang ibig sabihin ni Soonyoung,” sabi ni Junhui sa mas malakas na tono para marinig ni Soonyoung. “Kung gusto mo ba raw sumama sa kanya sa MOA to watch movies?”

Nanigas ang buong kaluluwa ni Soonyoung.

“MOA?” napaisip si Jihoon at biglang ngumiti. “Sige!”

“Sige?” sabi ni Soonyoung bigla, raising his head to meet Jihoon’s mata.

Jihoon nodded. “Available ako sa Sat. Pick me up sa entrance ha? Half-day lang ako ‘nun.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung cleared his throat. “See you!”

“See you!” Jihoon made kagat-labi at sinabi, “at Soonyoung…kung gusto mo ng tulong sa Engineering Math, pwede ako. Sige, bye!”

Bumalik si Jihoon sa upuan niya. Soonyoung turned to Junhui, tears in his eyes. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggaling yung pagtutor sa Eng. Math, since palagi naman siyang passing ‘dun. Pero whatever, G parin siya. G siya sa lahat. _Pero_ , may ibang crush na si Jihoon. Bigla siyang nasad.

“Junhui…”

“Bro, isipin mo na lang na you’re going on a date with Jihoon. Don’t think of anything else. Just make da-moves, okay?”

 

 

 

MEANWHILE SA CHOI HOUSEHOLD:

 

Focus na focus si Jeonghan.

_As in._

It’s that time of the day, around 1 o’clock. Nakatutok siya sa TV, videoing the pinaka-kilig moments ng—yes, you guessed it—Aldub. Nahohone na ata yung pirating skills niya, _charot_. Mapost nga ito sa album niya sa FB, ‘ _super kiligerz!’_

Eto yung time na sobrang makakarelax siya kasi 1) ‘yun nga, yung Kalyeserye and 2) wala yung mga bata. Peace and quiet. Wala siyang maririnig na ‘ _MA, SAAN NIYO NILAGAY YUNG USB KO?’ ‘MA, NAWAWALA YUNG FILLERS KO!’_

“Nakoe poe, Ser!” biglang sigaw ni Seungkwan. Kakagaling niya lang sa divi along with Mingyu (obligatory kasi siya yung driver) at Wonwoo. “Sobrang sekep sa wan-sex-eyt! Jenajabar na ata ako.”

“Oo nga eh, ‘di mo man lang pinunasan yung sarili mo,” sabi ni Mingyu. “Ayun, Ser, nagpatuyo sa harapan ng mga binebentang electric fan.”

“Nakakaawa kaya yung mga electric fan…” sabi naman ni Wonwoo.

“Ang sama niyo saken! Pwidi na kayang perfyom yung pawes ko! Per! Fyom!”

“Ay! Tumahimik na nga kayo diyan at umupo kayo dito!” utos ni Jeonghan excitedly, putting down his phone. “Dali, nood tayo ng Kalyeserye!”

So umupo sila sa couch, kasama manood ang Ser nila. To be honest, parang ritual na ito. Sinusubaybayan nila ang Aldub palagi. Usually kasi, sa mga oras na ‘to, wala namang masyadong kaganapan na nangyayari. Hindi pa dismissal nila Chan-potpot at Soonyoung, okay pa naman yung mga halaman, at nakasaing na yung rice. All is good. All is well.

“Hay, kalian kaya ako makakahanap ng Alden Richards…?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Ano ka ba naman, Wonwoo. Nandito ako oh!” biglang nag-smile si Mingyu, but he was not pansin-ed. Pero still, wa epek ‘yun. Hindi siya kagaya ni Ser Soonyoung na torpe.  “Tall, dark, handsome, and can take you to many places pa! Kayang kaya ko labanan ang baha at traffic sa España for you!”

“When the right time comes,” payo ni Jeonghan, throwing an unan kay Mingyu. “Mahahanap mo rin ‘yan.”

“Ser, konting support naman diyan!” sabi ni Mingyu.

“Tomahemek ka! Shh!” sabi ni Seungkwan. “Ayon, oh, Ser, magmomomol na sela sa skren!”

“Ay, oo nga!” patiling sabi ni Jeonghan. He put up his phone and took pictures of the TV. “Ang cute talaga nila—”

And then, the world stops.

Biglang kinuha ni Seungcheol, na kakagaling lang sa patio, ang remote. World War III flashed before Minygu, Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s eyes. Silently na lumayo sila kay Ser Jeonghan at kay oblivious na Ser Seungcheol na hindi alam na nakacommit na siya ng mortal sin.

“Ang cute ng ToMiho ‘no?” sabi ni Seungcheol, habang nakatutok ang mata sa It’s Showtime.

“Alem neyo Ser at Ser, maghaehaende na ako ng haponan!”

“Titingnan ko yung mga halaman!”

“Uh, sasamahan kita!”

Biglang nagsialisan ang yaya, hardinero at driver. Ngiting-ngiti si Seungcheol habang nanonood.

“Seungcheol.”

_Shit._

“Yes, honey?”

“Don’t ‘honey’ me.”

RIP Choi Seungcheol.

“BAKIT MO NILIPAT YUNG CHANNEL?!”

“Honey, sinusubaybayan ko rin yung ToMiho!” Seungcheol explained. _Wrong move._ Feeling niya nandidilim na ang paningin ni Jeonghan sa kanya. In the name of the Fath—

“I trusted you!”

“Grabe ka naman, babe!”

“I-i…kaw y-yung grabe!” hala, oh my god, por dyos, por santo from the heavens above, anak ng tokwa’t kabayo at lahat na ng mga lulu at kilatra—umiiyak na si Jeonghan. Naiiyak na rin si Seungcheol. Narealize niya ang weight ng ginawa niya, at immediately, na-guilty siya.

“Baby, sorry na,” nilipat na ni Seungcheol ang TV sa Channel 7. “Sorry na—”

“’Wag mo akong kausapin! Matulog ka sa couch mamayang gabi!”

And with that, Jeonghan walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chan, ano nangyari sa kanilang dalawa?”

Dinner is quiet kaya sobrang nagtataka si Soonyoung. Sure na nagaway ang kanyang parents, dahil tahimik lang si Jeonghan, iniismiran si Seungcheol every once in a while—habang si Seungcheol naman tintry siyang kausapin.

“Nilipat ni Papa yung channel sa It’s Showtime habang nanonood si Mama ng Kalyeserye,” pabulong na sabi ni Chan. “That’s what Yaya Seungkwan told me.”

“Pa, naman!”

“Sorry na!” sabi ni Seungcheol. He turned to Jeonghan, “Sorry na, honey. Pwede mo pa naman mapanood ‘yun sa Youtube diba?”

“Soonyoung, sabihin mo nga sa Papa mo na ‘iba parin kapag sa TV mo pinanood.’”

Hay, wala siyang choice kundi sumunod. “Pa, sabi ni Mama—”

“Narinig ko, okay,” nagtry ulit si Seungcheol, “sorry na, please?”

“Hmph!” medyo padabog na sabi ni Jeonghan, and then he turned to his anaks. Kailangan mawala muna ang stress niya, and the perfect solution is talking to his children. “So, kamusta school?”

“Okay naman!” sabi ni Chan-potpot with a huge smile. “Nakaperfect ako sa quiz ko sa Math!”

“Wow! So galling naman my baby!” sabi ni Jeonghan, ngayon na ngumingiti na.

“Oo nga, ang galling mo, anak.” Padagdag na sabi ni Seungcheol.

“How about you, my baby damulag panganay?” tanong ni Jeonghan.

“Uh…” he took a malalim na hinga. “I scored a date with…Jihoon…”

Jeonghan choked on his water at Seungcheol laughed. Si Chan naman ay sumisigaw ng paulit-ulit na, “Weh! ‘Di nga!”

“Date daw oh!” sabi ni Seungcheol habang his making kalabit Jeonghan. Si Jeonghan naman ay nag-throw ng glare sa asawa niya at sinabi, “bati tayo?”

“Honey naman…”

“Seryoso kasi!” pilit ni Soonyoung. Pati nga siya hindi makapaniwala eh, so it’s kind of understandable. “This Saturday. Sa MOA!”

“Hindi ba ‘yan joke time, anak?”

“Hindi nga, promise!”

“OH MY GOD!” Jeonghan yelled. “Jusko, Soonyoung! Dalhin mo siya dito after ng date niyo ha? Nako, I’m so ready to meet my son-in-law! May mapopost na ako sa FB! Dapat informed lahat ng relatives natin about this!”

Sa sobrang saya ng mga magulang niya hindi niya na sinabi na may ibang crush si Jihoon. He just put up a smile. Pagtapos ng dinner, hindi parin bati ang parents niya, si Chan-potpot…bibong bibo pa rin. At siya, _emo_.

Nung pag-akyat niya na sa bedroom niya, he played all the sawi songs and maybe scrolled through sa FB pics ni Jihoon habang medyo nangingiyak. Si April Boy kasi eh. Dart sa hart.

 

_Di ko kayang tanggapin_

_Na mawawala ka na sa akin_

_Napakasakit na marinig_

_Na ayaw mo na sa akin_

Meanwhile sa living room:

 

“Hoy, Seungcheol. Get up. Matulog ka na sa tabi ko.”

“Bati na tayo?”

“Hm, sige na,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Basta don’t do that again ha.”

“Promise, babe,” ngumiti si Seungcheol. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Ngayon—”

_Hapdi at kirot_

_Ang dulot sa 'king damdamin_

_Di na ko kayang mabuhay sa mundo_

_Kung mawawala ka sa piling ko_

“Teka bakit nag-eemo nanaman si Soonyoung?!”

 

 

***

 

 

EARLIER SA CAMPUS:

 

 

“Ugh!”

“O, anyare?”

Jihoon sighed. “Si Soonyoung kasi.”

“Ano nanaman meron?” tanong ni Seokmin, na so used to this na. Everyday na lang nagrarant si Jihoon about this kaya medyo immune na siya.

“Kasi eh. Ganito,” Jihoon started. “Hindi niya ako pinahiram ng pencil earlier. Sobrang cold niya sa’kin, Seokmin…anong gagawin ko?”

“Wow, nageend na ba ang mundo?” pa-sarcastic na tanong ni Seokmin.

“Walang hiya ka. Can you at least show na medyo concerned ka sa love life ko?”

“Ayoko.”

“Bakit?”

Pinut down ni Seokmin ang libro niya. “Kasi eh!” he pinched Jihoon’s pisngi. “Ang perfect ng best friend ko! How can I let you go? No one’s deserving enough for you!”

“Bakit…” Jihoon mumbled habang nakakurot parin si Seokmin sa pisngi niya. “Perfect naman din si Soonyoung ah…” he made palo Seokmin’s hand para bitawan ang cheeks niya. He sighed dreamily, “So perfect kami para sa isa—”

Seokmin rolled his eyes. “Shh. Ang cheesy mo. Yuck.”

“ _JIHOON! JIHOON!”_

“Teka, _shit._ Tinatawag ako ni Junhui. Oh my god, nandun din si Soonyoung,” sabi ni Jihoon in panic. “Ano, okay ba mukha ko? May tinga ba ako?”

Nag-thumbs up si Seokmin. “Okay, go na! Go to the love of your life!”

“Thanks, bes!”

Hay, _young love_ nga naman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe gulat kayo sa ~revelation~ 'no? (or not HAHA)
> 
> abangan ang date nila sa MOA next chappie!
> 
> *
> 
> listen to the songs jh & sy said for more feels? lol  
> anyway, this isn't beta-ed yet ;A;
> 
> i hope y'all enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> hit me up if u have any questions about this fic or if u want to headcanon SH w me!!
> 
> ask.fm/twentycarat  
> twitter.com/twentycarat


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:
> 
> ako'y kinikilig - maja salvador (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1cqyhAI59U)  
> i knew i loved you - savage garden (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q)

Mayroon talagang mga bagay na dapat hindi pag-usapan—at para kay Soonyoung, isa na doon ang pagpunta niya sa main gate ng uni para i-pick up si Jihoon for their supposed ‘date’

_Date._

Oo, yung word na ‘yun. Yun yung reason kung bakit ayaw niya pag-usapan ang nangyari sa kanya nung pinuntahan niya si Jihoon. Eto si buboy, masyadong kinilig sa word na ‘date’; nasabik at naloka to the point na he almost made ihi in his pants.

Naalala niya yung sinabi ni Junhui, habang naka-cling sa kanyang ‘my babyloves’ Minghao: _Pare ha, huwag kang ma-manok kapag i-memeet mo na si Jihoon. Worst case scenario is maihi ka sa pants mo._

_Minghao: Gago ka! Knock on wood!_

_Junhui: Sorry na, babes!_

Pero may good points ata siya kay San Pedro at hindi naman nangyari yung worst case scenario. Ayun, naging wobbly lang ang knees niya, nanlamig ang kamay, at nagpawis na parang basang sisiw. Parang anghel kasi si Jihoon eh.

Biruin mo ‘yun. Last week lang sobrang nagkakandarapa siya tas ngayon he’s gonna go on a date with Jihoon? _Amazing_.

“Hi,” Jihoon greeted with a smile on his beautiful, award-winning face. “Ready to go?”

“Wow,” biglang sabi ni Soonyoung. Shit, bakit ang cute niya?

“Wow?” tanong ni Jihoon.

Soonyoung blinked. “Ah, wala, wala. Wow— _uhm , _uh—ang ibig sabihin ko, wowowee sinong ‘di ma-wiwillie! Ganda kasi ng weather eh.”

“Ay oo nga,” nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa station ng mga jeep. “Perfect para sa date natin ‘no?”

“ _Date?_ ” may pa-choke choke effect pa siyang nalalaman.

“Oo,” tumango si Jihoon. “Bakit? Hindi ba ‘to date para sa’yo?”

“Date! Date siya!” biglang sigaw ni Soonyoung. “Date. We’re going on a date.”

Jihoon made kagat-labi, kilig naman itong si kuya. Biglang hinawakan niya ang arm ni Soonyoung. “Tara, let’s catch the jeep bago pa tayo mawalan ng space.”

 

 

“My babyloves, I think we should go home,” bulong ni Minghao, “I feel bad na we’re kind of stalking them.”

“We’re not stalking them,” depensa ni Junhui, hiding behind the Soy Yummy stall. “Coincidence lang na we’re in the same mall and same yung direction na nilalakad natin.”

“Bakit nga ba ulit kita sinamahan?”

“Kasi we’re worried for our torpeng buboy Soonyoung. Plus, you love me.”

“Uuwi na ako.”

“Teka, babe! ‘Wag namang ganyan! Tara IMAX tayo, you want?”

Minghao frowned. “May pera ka?”

Junhui made a nerbyos chuckle.

Tinuloy ni Minghao, “maski nga taho hindi mo mabili para sa’kin. IMAX tickets pa kaya?”

“My babyloves naman! Yung tahong 10 pesos na lang. Masyadong mahal ‘to.”

“Ang kuripot mo,” Minghao shakes his head. Na-120 pesos tuloy siya dahil sa dalawang soy smoothies. “Anyway, kung i-sstalk nga natin talaga sila Soonyoung, we better start moving now.”

“Orayt!” sigaw ni Junhui, putting his fists up. Inakbayan niya ang kanyang babyloves at sinabi, “let’s go!”

 

 

“Okay lang ba sa’yo ang Mang Inasal?” tanong ni Soonyoung, medyo na-sshy.

Jihoon turned to him, tas _oh my god_ yung ngiti niya. Mukha siyang sobrang excited. “Favorite resto ko ‘to!”

Nag-order si Jihoon ng pork sisig at ng ensaladang talong, meanwhile ang in-order ni Soonyoung ay grilled liempo, at 2 set ng dinuguan at puto para sa kanila ni Jihoon.

“Uhm, Jihoon, don’t worry, treat ko na ‘to,” sabi ni Soonyoung with a smile.

“Ano ka ba. Okay lang. Nag-save up ako para dito.”

“Pero date ‘to diba? Dapat ako manglibre.”

“Hmm, bakit naman? Kung manners ang usapan, edi magbabayad din ako.”

“Basta,” Soonyoung pushed away his hand na may hawak na wallet. “Ako na magbabayad. Imaginin mo na lang na ikaw yung prinsipe ko and I’m your knight in shining armor.”

Parehas namula ang mukha ng dalawang pakipot. Saan kaya nakuha ni Soonyoung ang hugot na ‘yun? Hindi niya alam. It just came out naturally. Jusko, nakakahiya talaga. Hindi niya matingnan si Jihoon sa mata.

“Okay sige,” tumango si Jihoon at tinago ang wallet. “Thank you.”

Nang nakahanap na sila ng upuan, biglang natameme ang dalawang haliparot. Nagpumilit na tumawa si Jihoon para ma-lift ang awkwardness ng atmosphere. Ngunit ito ay wala namang masyadong use; parang statwa parin ang peg ni Soonyoung habang nakatingin sa soysauce.

“So, uhm, kamusta yung plates mo?” tanong ni Jihoon. Medyo na-sshy din siya dahil kaharap niya ang Ultimate Gwapo Chinito ng buong arki department, ng buong campus. “Tapos ka na ba?”

“Uh, yung elevation at perspective na lang gagawin ko,” pabulong na sabi ni Soonyoung.

Nag-whisper din si Jihoon, “bakit ka bumubulong?”

Napangiti si Soonyoung, “wala lang.”

“Ayun oh,” Jihoon made turo at Soonyoung’s labi. “Nag-smile siya oh.”

_You make me smile._

“Anong sabi mo?”

“Huh?” Soonyoung shook his head. “Wala.”

“Okay,” tumingin si Jihoon sa kaliwa niya. “Andiyan na yung drinks natin.”

“Ah, okay.”

_Silence._

Pagdasal niyo po ang kaluluwa ni Soonyoung. Suddenly, nakalimutan niya na kung paano magsalita. The waitress put the iced teas sa table nila. Narinig niya na mag-thank you si Jihoon sa waitress.

“Uhm, so, uh kamusta life?”

 _Way to go, Soonyoung_. _Anong klaseng question ‘yan. Ang loser mo talaga._

“Okay naman,” naki-ride si Jihoon. “Maayos naman yung grades ko, maaga kong natapos yung plates ko.”

Bago makapag-reply si Soonyoung, in the corner of his eye, mayroon siyang nakitang tatlong magkakasama na tinatago ang mukha gamit ang mga menu— _pero kahit na_. Kaya parin i-recognize ni Soonyoung kung sino ang mga taong ito.

Lord, bakit ganito?

So, stinastalk siya nila Seungkwan, Mingyu at Wonwoo. _Teka_ , ayaw niya muna mag-assume. Tiningnan niya ng mabuti ang trio, two tables away from them. _Holy shit_. Sila nga iyon. He can tell because medyo kita ang face ni Mingyu dahil parang damulag ito, may nararamdaman siyang emo vibes galling kay Wonwoo at si Seungkwan—well, from here he can hear his boses. ( _“Ene be nemen keyong dalawa! Joskopo! Masyadung obyus! Baka mahalata tayu ni Ser Soonyang!)_ Amazing. At—

“Hindi ba si Junhui at Minghao ‘yun?” biglang ininform ni Jihoon, nakaturo sa labas ng Mang Inasal.

Tumalikod si Soonyoung at nag-grimace. Pati ba naman yung bestfriend niya at yung boyfriend ng best friend niya?

“Mag h-hi ba tayo?”

“’Wag na. Just pretend they don’t exist.” Soonyoung raised his fist sa isang tumatawang Junhui and made amba. Pagtapos nito, piningot ni Minghao si Junhui at pumunta somewhere else now that their cover is blown.

Tamang tama, dumating na ang mga food na in-order nila. Sinabi niya na lang sa sarili niya na wag na lang i-mind yung mga nang-sstalk sa kanya—pero he thought na it wouldn’t hurt to make parinig.

“Ang saya! Parang party! Kulang na lang yung baby brother ko!”

Tumawa si Jihoon. “May pinaparinggan ka ba?” lakas talaga pumick up ang future hubby niya.

“Maybe,” he made subo himself the liempo. Don’t mind. Don’t mind muna. Kasama niya ang pinaka mamahal niya sa buhay and that’s all he should care about for now.

“Ah, wait, Soonyoung—may dumi ka sa mukha,” he reached out his hand and wiped the kanin away. “ _Ayan_ , wala na.”

Soonyoung gulped and made pigil his kilig. “T-thank you.”

After that, medyo naging comfortable na sila sa isa’t isa. Talking about their terror profs, yung plates nila, or anything under the sun. Isang malaking progress! Parang feeling niya nag-clear na yung skin niya, papasa na siya sa lahat ng subjects niya, the grass is greener, the sun is smiling.  

“Miss, isa pa nga pong rice!”

“Pang-ilan mo na ‘yan?” tanong ni Soonyoung na medyo laughing.

“Hmm, pang-apat ko na ata,” sabi ni Jihoon like it’s no big deal. “Sorry, matakaw ako eh.”

“Okay lang,” sabi ni Soonyoung. “Ang cute nga eh.”

If you listen closely, you could hear Yaya Seungkwan making tili.

“Cute ako?”

“Oo, cute ka,” tuloy ni Soonyoung. _Eto na, binata na ako._

Kagat-labi naman itong si Jihoon.

“Thank you,” reply niya in a small voice, fixing his hair. “Cute ka rin.”

 

 

_Ako’y kinikilig_

_Pag ika’y lumalapit_

_Ako’y nanginginig_

_At nadarama ang puso na pumipintig_

_Natutuwa sa iyong tinig_

_O ito nga ba ang pag-ibig_

_“Nakakakeleg nemen ow!”_

Napatingin si Jihoon sa direction nila Yaya Seungkwan. “Narinig mo ba ‘yun?”

“Huh? Imagination mo lang ‘yun,” Soonyoung nervously made tawa.

Pagtapos nilang kumain, nagyaya si Soonyoung, “halika, libutin muna natin yung mall.”

 

 

 

“My tatay senses are tingling,” sabi ni Seungcheol, nag-ssniff. “Feeling ko nagbibinata na si Soonyoung.”

Sumimangot si Jeonghan. “’Tatay senses’ ka diyan…kaka-text lang sa’yo ni Mingyu na binata na yung panganay natin oh.”

“Eto naman…hindi mabiro,” kunyaring nagtampo ang haligi ng tahanan. “Anyway, wala pa sila Chan-potpot, yung trio at si Soonyoung…are you thinking what I’m thinking, honey?”

Binaba ni Jeonghan ang newspaper at tumingin sa kanyang asawa. Nag-smirk siya at sinabi, “sabi nga nila, babe, great minds think alike.”

 

 

 

 

Hindi alam ni Soonyoung kung saan niya nakuha ang kanyang confidence kanina sa Mang Inasal—malakas ang kutob niya na dahil lang sa espiritu ng liempo at unli-rice iyon.

Parang…binawi yung tuli niya.

Ganon.

Ngayon, nasa cinema house sila ni Jihoon, nanonood ng Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. May hawak siyang box ng popcorn, big enough for the two of them. Siyempre, medyo breezy siya—kaya kada kumukuha ng popcorn si Jihoon, kumukuha rin siya para mag-brush yung kamay nila sa isa’t-isa.

Sige, breezy nga siya, pero it’s not enough to be a tornado, you know? Hindi pa niya na-mamaster ang art ng pagiging hokage, kaya eto siya—sobrang tahimik, hindi maka-focus sa movie.

Ang worst case pa ay: nakadevelop siya ng ubo.

Yes, ubo.

As in _eheu, eheu, eheu_ —yung tipong bawat cough, lumalabas na yung buong kaluluwa mo.

Nakalimutan niyang medyo sensitive yung throat niya sa mga sobrang lamig. Pano ba naman kasi, ang yabang niya. Nanlibre siya ng yogurt, nag-boba pa sila, and to top it off: nag ice cream pa sila!

“Eheu, eheu, EHEU!”

“Soonyoung,” pabulong na tawag ni Jihoon, “okay ka lang ba? Do you need water? Eto oh, hindi malamig yung binili ko.”

“Okay lang,” Soonyoung reassured him. Binigay parin ni Jihoon yung bote ng tubig, at si Soonyoung—no choice—kinuha at ininom ito.

At shet, dun niya lang na-realize na nag-indirect kiss sila.

_“Enderek momol! Enderek momol!”_

Nanigas si Soonyoung at tumalikod. Andun, nakaupo sila Yaya Seungkwan, Drayber Mingyu at Hardinerong Wonwoo. Nag-hi si Mingyu, habang si Wonwoo naman ay nag-thumbs up. Si Yaya Seungkwan though, nag-pretend na hindi affected, parang hindi pa na-bblow yung cover niya. Jusko. He won’t be surprised kung biglang mag pop-up ang parents niya, pero least likely—feeling niya nag-jujugjugan na yung dalawang ‘yon sa master’s bedroom. Si Chan-potpot naman, nag-aaral.

“Eheu, eheu, eheu—” huminga siya ng malalim. Kala niya tapos na ang coughing fit niya, pero hindi pa pala, “eheueheueheueheueheueheueheu.”

Nakakahiya talaga. Sobra. Pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao.

“Soonyoung, kaya mo bang i-pigil yung mga ubo mo?”

“Sorry, tintry ko talaga…”

“Hm, archi major tayo, pero uhm…may alam akong solusyon para mapigilan yung ubo mo.”

“Huh?” Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. “A-ano ‘yun?”

“Uhm, breathe deeply through your nose—” _ginawa naman ni Soonyoung_. “At exhale…tapos—” Jihoon pursed his lips, and leaned in closer. Si Soonyoung, nakatingin lang, nag-sshort circuit ang brain. “Tapos eto—” hinalikan niya si Soonyoung sa cheek.

Hinalikan niya si Soonyoung sa cheek.

Oh my God.

Hindi na siya maliligo, hindi na siya mag-fafacial wash; he is so blessed, grateful, thankful. Suddenly, nawala na yung kaluluwa niya. Nasa heaven na. Nasa heaven na siya.

“Sana…maging okay ka na…”

“Uh—” nag-crack ang boses niya. “uhm, oo…”

Nag-nod si Jihoon at bago niya balikan yung movie, tumingin siya sa likod dahil sa ingay. Si Yaya Seungkwan ay namamatay sa kanyang upuan, kinakagat ang kanyang mga fingers. Madilim man, pero kitang-kita ang luha niya. Si Mingyu at Wonwoo naman ay tintry siyang i-pacify. Nag-wave si Jihoon sa kanila at nag-smile.

Tumingin siya muli kay Soonyoung, “kanina pa kasi sila sa Mang Inasal eh.”

“Sorry, haha,” pa-shy na sinabi ni Soonyoung.

“Wag kang mag-sorry, okay lang,” sabi ni Jihoon. “Ang saya nga eh. Masaya kang kasama.”

 

 

 

 

 

To conclude the day, parang si Jihoon ang hokage. Pero siyempre, etong si Soonyoung, ayaw maging assumingero. Hays.

Hinatid ni Soonyoung si Jihoon sa bahay niya. Bungalow siya at kinakalawang na ang gate. Pero okay lang, comfortable naman.

“Thank you for this day,” sabi ni Jihoon. “Sobrang na-enjoy ko. Uhm, sana hindi ‘to yung last.”

Nag-nod si Soonyoung. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang sumapi sa kanya, pero kung ano man ‘yun, thankful siya—kasi, nag-lean in siya para i-kiss si Jihoon sa cheeks, ngunit bago mangyari ang life-changing na moment na ito, biglang may sumigaw, “ _Jihoon, nandiyan ka na ba?!”_

Yung nanay niya ata ‘yun. Biglang nag-freeze si Soonyoung. Hay, first time siyang mag-hohokage tas biglang ganito?

Pero biglang hinawakan ni Jihoon ang kanyang shoulders, putting him into place. “I-kikiss mo ba ako?”

Nag-gulp si Soonyoung, “oo sana.”

“Edi ituloy mo…”

“Huh?” mas bumilis ang tibok ng heartchichi niya. “Pero yung nanay mo…”

Nag-smile si Jihoon. “Go na, before I change my mind.”

Soonyoung then leaned in—at ayun! Parang magic.

 

 

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

 

 

Hindi na kailangan ng _abra kadabra_ o ng kahit ano pa, kasi si Jihoon? Magic na siya himself.

“Sige, thank you ha,” sabi ni Jihoon, pagtapos niya na buksan yung gate. “See you on Monday! Bye bye!”

Mga ilang minuto na nakatayo si Soonyoung doon, kahit nakapasok na si Jihoon sa bahay niya. The only time na he snapped back to reality is when a car made _beep beep_ at him.

Hay.

“ _Ser_! Dali, hop in na. Madilim na oh.”

Soonyoung shaked his head and got inside the car. “Kayong tatlo talaga…hanggang dito pa naman, sinundan niyo ako?”

“Sos! Ser, walae laeng yaen! Penaheya ke be nemen?! May pa-mwamwa-chupchup pae ngae kaeyong nalaelaeman deyan ey!”

Ngumiti naman etong si buboy Soonyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Ah! Ah! Cheollie honey naman! Ang sakit,_ ” iyak ni Jeonghan. “Huhubells— _ah!_ ”

“’Wag kang malikot, honey, I’m trying to find the right spot,” payo ni Cheol. “Ayun oh!”

“Punyeta ka, ang sakit!” sigaw ni Jeonghan. “Dahan-dahan lang please…”

“Sabi mo, I should do it hard. _Eto_ , I’m doing it hard. _Hiyaaaaah!_ ”

Jeonghan shaked his head. “Not that hard…sige soft…massage na lang. Wala kang mercy sa mga lamig ko. Jusko.”

Seungcheol sighed habang nakastraddle sa likod ng kanyang asawa, baby oil in hand. It’s about time na binigyan niya yung asawa niya ng massage. Pagod kasi ang honey niya from doing house chores.

“ _Aray!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe hope u guys enjoyed ;D   
> thanks to ate ai again for proofreading hehez

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this started from a small tweetfic (lol) (I'm @twentycarat on twitter, by the way)  
> This is also my first tagalog fic so please have mercy on me. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Talk to me, trash with me on my twitter and ask.fm (which is also twentycarat)
> 
> Also, comments are really nice (it boosts my trashy soul!)


End file.
